


Missing You

by CrystalineOwls (KithriWildwind)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Pradeshverse (Fairy Tail)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KithriWildwind/pseuds/CrystalineOwls
Summary: He met her just once and for her it's always been him.





	1. Chapter 1

They were just kids when they met. The Heartphilla met the Pradesh Clan. She didn't really know who they were, just that they were kids and she was allowed to play with them, much to her father's displeasure. She didn't know that Armen had tried to adopt her and that he and her dad had argued for a week before her father told them to get out and to forget they knew them. It was one week filled with laughter and of happiness that Lucy told herself she would never forget but would anyway. It was a week that Lucy could forget the grief of loosing her mother. And they could forget the pain of loosing a mother and brother.

She stared at the white board. The teacher kept droning on and on about the school dance. She hadn't been planning on going. And had plans to avoid her friends for the next few days. Until there was a knock on the classroom door. The teacher stepped out and came back in with a new student. Lucy could have sworn she had seen him before. 


	2. Sometimes Its Okay

Lucy's Best Friend wasn't actually Natsu. He was a Jerk Face. Okay... He was NICE sometimes... But she drew the line at being too friendly with him at him calling her fat too many times. Add to the fact that His Cohort and little brother Happy was just as bad and a pervert to boot just made her not really want to be around him to often. No. Her best friend was Zen Pergrande. He was a nice tall dark drink of a not-yet-quite-a-man. His Black Hair and Deep Lavender eyes made him a heart breaker and he constantly used Lucy as a shield between him and others. Lucy wasn't too sure of his home life but he cane to school more often with bruises and gave off a no-touch vibe more than once when she had seen him come out of his house. He refused to let her meet his parents or enter his house.

The two of them mostly just hung out at the park and just enjoyed each other's company and star-gazed most night. He knew that her dad was looking to make a good business deal off her once she graduated high school.She could actually have graduated her sophomore year if she had wanted but she told the counselor she wanted to experience the full of high school and to let her be a kid before going out into the world of college. Which wasn't a lie. But she had been sneaking into her father's study and had seen the multiple contracts her father was considering. She had talked to Zen about them and did some research on some of them. in truth they were modern day slave contracts. A highly charcoal shade of grey on the legal side, but nothing she could do about them. As her legal guardian he had the right to sign her life away in whatever way he chose.

Tonight was such a night. Zen and Lucy laying cuddled together on the local playgound bench just talking away. She had found another contract, one that was looking to be more and more likely... to a man named Sawarr Junelle. And Zen had shown up with a split lip and bruises showing on his wrist. She didn't ask question he wouldn't answer. He just held the sister of his heart closer as she shed tears of frustration at being powerless.

Zen pulled his arms closer around Lucy and breathed in deeply her scent of vanilla and magnolia blossoms. "Well we could always just elope. Ruin everything your father has planned. We are both technically legal, they couldn't stop us." he mused aloud for her benefit.

"I could never do that to you Zen. I know that we would be okay and we would get along. But i'm not for you and you know it. What would happen if you or I met someone? get a divorce and wait the appropriate time before being with them? It wouldn't be fair to them or us...Maybe save it as a last ditch...Do you think the Reverend Seireiō would marry us?" She bit her lip unsure.

Zen laughed. "Seireiō would have us wed before we even got to the vows if he thought it would save you from your father... I think he already has papers set aside for you...just needs the signatures." he looked down at her fondly. "Though I think he would it rather be for true love than an escape plan. You have that old red neck wrapped around you fingers."

Lucy laughed a little the old Reverend was an sweet old bull dog. He hated seeing anyone hurt and was a scary old man when his flock was hurt. But he always tried to do right by them. "You staying the night at my place? Dad is out of town again and Spetto has been worrying about you." She shifted so she could look up at him worry etched into her face.

Zen sighed. "Yeah. Today wasn't pretty at home. I don't think i should show my face for a few days. You sure it's okay?"

"Yeah. Spetto has the guest room made up for you. Dad should be gone for a week at least. You can get Virgo or maybe Loke to grab the stuff from your place later. I think they along with Happy and Natsu have this down to an art form by now."

"Don't need to. I made sure to grab my school work and clothes before I left this time. And Natsu and Happy have fun annoying my parents."

"You know Dad doesn't really care who is in the house right? As long as i remain a 'virgin for my wedding night' and no boys enter the hall he has watched day and night." Lucy rolled her eyes.

Zen gave a small laugh. "It's getting chilly and you are not wearing a coat. Let's go."

Lucy groaned in protest. But zen was telling the truth it was starting to get cold.she got up and pulled Zen the rest of the way off the bench. Yeah lets go. Tomorrow they are making the announcements about the School dance. I for one am not being roped into it this year... I mean I get why I got pulled into it Freshman year. I was naive. but Sophomore year? That was ALL on Natsu and Grey. Junior year was stupid Sting, Rogue and Gejeels fault. I am NOT falling for it this year...and YOU are going to be my shield this time. No More social functions where all that happens is that Natsu spikes the punch early in the day and i proceed to smack every male and a few females who cop a feel. Not this fucking year." she growled. Zen laughed. 


End file.
